


Gator Gals

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the best way to resolve something is with an unorthodox solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gator Gals

"Alright, you two. It's time you learned to get along." I said to my two Pokémon. My Feraligator and Krookodile, Feya and Kendra, have always been at each others throats and it's getting worse. They always get into huge arguments and it's gotten to the point they don't listen to me during battles.

"She's the one that always starts it! It's not my fault she doesn't know how to fight without messing up! Kendra said. Feya began to stare daggers at her.

"How dare you?! YOU'RE the one that acts like a big shot in battle, ignoring the orders Neil gives out and using moves that he didn't tell you to!" She retorted. Kendra just huffed.

"You guys need to stop! I'm getting tired of you both arguing over everything! From now on, I'm letting you two battle until you both learn to get along." I said sternly. They both looked at me with a bewildered look.

"WHAT?! Y-You can't do that! We're your best Pokémon! You won't get as far without us!" Kendra stated. Feya just looked down on the ground, feeling dejected.

"That may be true, but I'll still pull through. This is for your own good." With that, I left the room.

(P.O.V Change: Kendra.)

This can't be happening! I'm supposed to help Neil succeed, but how can I do that now that he's giving us a timeout? So what if I ignored his orders and used other moves? They always work! The real reason I do it is because I'm trying to impress him. I've sort of fallen for him over the course of 2 years. I just want to become make sure we succeed...

"Someone's deep in thought over there." Feya said. I grew angry at her.

"So what? I'm allowed to think!" I retorted. She came closer to me.

"You were thinking about Neil, weren't you?" She said. If it wasn't for my skin being red, my blushing face would've been visible.

"T-That's none of y-your business!" I said, obviously flustered. Feya just laughed.

"I bet you have dreams of him taking you on the couch in the living room, fucking you senselessly." She teased.

"N-No..." I said weakly.

"I bet you want him to make you see stars, to scream his name and have it echo across the room." She said. She was inches away from my face, smiling smugly.

"..." I couldn't say anything. She was right. I did want all of that.

"What's wrong? No witty comeback? What happened to that tough attitude you had a while ago?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." She backed away and headed out the room.

(P.O.V Change: Feya.)

Poor little Kendra. She's fallen for him and she doesn't know what to do. Too bad for her because I'VE got my sights on him as well. I plan on making him mine and there's nothing she can do to stop me! I headed into the living room and see Neil lying on the couch, snoring. He's asleep and since he's a deep sleeper it'll make what I'm about to do to him a lot easier. I came closer to the couch and I blushed. He was pitching quite a tent in his pants. I got on top of him and grinded my crotch over his clothed member. He began to groan in his sleep. I stopped my actions and shove my hand down his pants. I began to stroke his shaft, which made him whine and squirm a bit. I continued to do stroke him until he came, soaking my hand. His eyes opened and he scrambled to the opposite side of the couch.

"F-FEYA! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!?" He yelled. 

"I was just giving you a treat for being such a great trainer!" I said while licking the cum off of my hand. I made sure to do it slowly so he could see. After I was finished, he stared it me with a vivid blush before shaking his head.

"Y-You can't do that! I'm not into you guys like that..." He said. I began to smile darkly.

"I can fix that..." I said before closing the gap between us. I pressed my mouth onto his, gliding my hands across his back. My snout made it difficult, but I made it work in the end. He didn't seem to resist or pull away. In fact, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled each other for dominance, but I quickly overpowered him. He grabbed my ass and I moaned. When we broke for air, a single strand of saliva was left connected from our detached lips.

"What happened to you being into us like that?" I asked teasingly. He turned away from me in embarrassment, but I'm not having any of that. I cupped his head and brought it to look at me.

"I just didn't want to disappoint you..." He said. I smirked.

"Well, you better not disappoint me on the next step..."

"Feya, how could you..." I turned to see Kendra at door, tears in her eyes. I felt genuinely sad for her, but she should've claimed Neil when she had the chance.

"I told you I liked him and you tried to take him for yourself..."

"Well, he's mine now. Too bad for you..." Kendra began to clench her fists.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" She charged at me, but was stopped by Neil.

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" He stated while holding back Kendra, who was beginning to cry.

"I just wanted to be yours. I wanted to tell you I loved you, but I could never muster enough courage to finally do it. Now...now you're hers." She cried into his chest as he held her in his arms.

"You don't have to be sad. I'm yours and Feya's." He said.

"Is that even possible? I mean, can you really be with both of us?" She asked.

"I can and I will, but I need both of you to agree that I'm to be shared..." They both looked at me.

"Oh fine, I guess can share you..." I said. With that he brought us both into a hug, to which we happily returned. A few minutes into the hug, I felt something poke me. I looked down to see his member pushing against my belly. I blushed and noticed Kendra was looking at it, too.

"Neil, I think it's time we all had some fun..."

(P.O.V Change: Neil.)

To think, all this time and they both had feelings for me. Maybe that's why they always fought. Kendra started to unbuckle my pants with her claws while Feya was lightly nipping at my neck. Kendra was able to get my pants off and my 9 inch member slapped her snout. She stared at it before she started licking. Feya planted her crotch onto my face, which took me by surprise. I inserted my tongue into her cunt and began to lick at her insides. I poked and prodded at her folds, causing her to moan in pleasure. Soon, I has hit with a torrent of her juices and she fell to the side. I saw Kendra place my tip at her entrance and drop down quickly, breaking what I assumed to be her hymen in the process. She was not phased by the pain and continued to rise and fall on my manhood. I gripped her sides and began to thrust upward in time with her drops. I felt the urge to come arise and I tried to pull out, but she gripped my sides and kept me there. She and I came in unison, her final scream of pleasure echoing through the room. After our orgasm, she slid off my still erect length and lied on the floor. Feya had noticed I was done and climbed back on the couch.

"You're still hard? That's good. It'll make it easier for me." She said as she lined her dripping pussy with my member. She slowly lowered herself on it and we both moaned as it went in further. It went deeper and deeper until it collided with a barrier. I looked at Feya and she gave me a determined look.

"When I say 'go', thrust into me and don't stop." I nodded and readied myself.

"Go!" She yelled and I broke her hymen and continued to thrust into her. She was shedding a few tears, but they stopped after a while and she began to bounce on my shaft. She constantly moaned in delight as we continued our romp. Suddenly, she screamed and a large amount of fluids gushed out of her cunt. The feeling of her juices around my shaft made me cum in response. After a minute of shooting my seed into her, I exited my member out of her and lied on the couch. Kendra went on top of me and Feya cuddled up to my side. I felt at peace now that I resolved their little feud.

 

I really hope we do this more often...


End file.
